


Before We Go On

by foldedpapertowels



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedpapertowels/pseuds/foldedpapertowels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning before the free skate event, Yuzuru and Michael disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Go On

“Your mom will kill me when we get back.” Yuzuru says as he rests his back on the bench.

 

“She’s going to be furious, but I don’t think she will kill you.” Michael smiles.

 

\---

  
  


It was four in the morning when Yuzuru sent Michael a LINE message telling him to go outside. “Let’s ditch morning practice,” itsays.

 

It was very uncharacteristic of Yuzuru to say such a thing, but somehow, despite being unsure if he should, Michael says yes. He quietly sneaks out of his room, making sure he doesn’t wake his mom up.

 

They take a bus and left the Olympic Village. The whole bus ride was quiet because they were both fast asleep. It’s Michael wakes up first when the bus halts at the last stop. He shakes Yuzuru’s shoulders to wake him up. “We’re on the last stop.”

 

They grab breakfast from a nearby cafe and settle at a bench near the bus stop. “The pressure was getting on you, wasn’t it?” Michael says before taking a bite of his croissant.

 

“Maybe. I’m not quite sure. I’ve always been like this, unconsciously conscious of things,” Yuzuru says as he looks at the cup of coffee he’s holding.

 

“Well, I’ve reached what I wanted - to make it to the free skate, but I do understand how you’re feeling. I know I have no chance of a podium, but a part of me is still wishing I do.” Yuzuru looks at Michael and he sees the sparkles in the eyes of the younger boy. He knows that what he’s seeing right now is the most genuine Michael he will see.

 

The next couple of minutes were spent in silence as they continue eating their breakfast.

 

“Your mom will kill me when we get back,” Yuzuru says as he rests his back on the bench.

 

“She’s going to be furious, but I don’t think she will kill you.” Michael smiles. as he finishes the last bite of his bread.

 

Yuzuru takes Michael’s hands and whispers, “This is to show you how much I adore you.” He kisses both of his hands and smiles. He then leans forward, whispers, “This is to show you that I believe in you”--and kisses his nose. He kisses his forehead and whispers, “That one  is to wish you good luck. Make your country proud. Make me proud.” Yuzuru smiles “And this is…”--he leans closer--“I love you.”  And he presses his lips against Michael’s.

 

“I love you too.” Michael whispers as Yuzuru breaks the kiss.

 

“We should go back…” Yuzuru says.

 

“Are you ready for my mom?” Michael chuckles.

 

“Honestly, I’m not. But it would take us at least an hour to go back to the Olympic Village, so lets go and maybe that one hour will prepare me.” Yuzuru smiles.

 

Michael leans forward and kisses Yuzuru’s forehead and whispers, “Good luck…”

 

“With my free program?” Yuzuru asks.

 

“No… with my mother.” Michael laughs.

  
Yuzuru slaps him lightly on the shoulder. “Let’s go back already.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- He he he :-)  
> \- Thank you Bruno for being my beta :-)


End file.
